Currently, Internet advertising tools, such as for example, Microsoft® adCenter, EBAY, Blogs, and Bulletin Board Systems (BBS), provide interfaces to receive products or services advertisements. For instance, Microsoft® adCenter allows advertisers having Internet mediums, websites, which promote the products or services advertisements, to pay for terms that are associated with the products or services advertisements. So, when a user enters the terms in an Internet search tool, e.g., Microsoft® MSN® search, the websites that promote the products or services advertisements are returned to the user in addition to normal search results.
EBAY, Blogs and BBS provide alternate Internet advertising tools to promote the products or services advertisements. However, each alternative lacks the ability to automatically determine whether the products or services advertisements are legitimate without endangering a group of consumers to fraudulent products or services advertisements. Moreover, advertisement publishers expend large amounts of resources storing and maintaining data corresponding to the products or services advertisements.